The present invention relates to a guide means for telescoping cylindrical parts, especially of a randomly blockable gas spring, whose cylindrical outer face is slidingly arranged within a guiding sleeve unit which is connected to a base tube, said guiding sleeve unit comprising a main sleeve body, wherein at least one guiding sleeve body is arranged.